


Sometimes Even I'm Frightened

by PoisonIvy_123



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I love this ship!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonIvy_123/pseuds/PoisonIvy_123
Summary: Even the toughest people have their cute and cuddly moments. Even Santana Lopez.
Relationships: Santana Lopez & Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 26





	Sometimes Even I'm Frightened

There they were. Together, in bed. After a first real date, Brittany had asked Santana to come inside when she dropped her off at the door. Santana had said yes and now they were laying together in bed. 

Santana looked up at Brittany. She had never seen such a gorgeous girl before and she still couldn’t quite believe she was laying in her arms. A smile started forming on her face and her cheeks started turning just a tad bit more red. She kept staring into Brittany’s eyes and felt her smile grow even more. When she looked into the blonde’s big blue puddles of hope and love, all Santana could do was stretch her neck a bit and plant a kiss on Brittany’s soft lips.  _ “Thank you for today, Britt.” _

Brittany looked back into Santana’s brown eyes. When the brunette pressed a kiss on her lips, the blonde kissed her back with a smile that only kept growing as Santana started talking.  _ “I really liked it. Best date ever.”  _ She took Santana’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

The brunette looked at their hands and slowly let go.  _ “Britt, can I hold your hand if I’m ever scared?”  _ She cleared her throat.  _ “I mean, it won’t happen a lot but just in case. I’d like to be sure.”  _ She looked up again.

Brittany looked back and gave her a soft and comforting smile.  _ “Of course you can, Santana. I’ll always be there for you, no matter what.”  _ She held her closer and felt the soft skin of the brunette’s bare shoulder on her hand.  _ “You know I love you.” _

Santana smiled and pressed a soft kiss on Brittany’s cheek.  _ “Thank you. I love you, too.”  _ Before she could let her girlfriend do anything, she had already taken a hold of her hand and held on tightly. When she looked up with a smile, all she saw was a confused face.

The blonde Cheerio looked around and then back at the girl in her arms. She was often confused but never as confused as now. They were in her room, cuddling in bed with nothing and no one near them.  _ “I thought you’d only do this when you’re scared. What are you scared of?” _

The Cheerio looked up into the blue eyes of the girl she loved and traced her cheekbone slowly with her finger.  _ “I’m scared that if I let go of your hand again,…”  _ She cleared her throat and smiled before pressing a soft kiss on the girl’s chin.  _ “you’ll disappear.” _

After hearing Santana’s biggest fear, Brittany had trouble breathing for a second. Once she had started to do that again properly and had choked back some tears, she cleared her throat and held the brunette close.  _ “I’ll never disappear. I love you.”  _ She smiled even more than before.  _ “But if I do disappear, the aliens came back for me.”  _ She kissed Santana’s lips softly before laying her head down on her pillow.

As the two girls fell asleep in each other’s arms, there was nothing that could disrupt them, not a thing in the world that could ruin their moment. This moment was perfect.


End file.
